Dreams not coming true
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: You remember that epi called 'The monster at the end of this book? You remember the conversation Sam and Dean had when they discovered the slash fans? So I had this idea of Dean writing a letter to one facfiction story writer. Enjoy!


DEAN  
>"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to - to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude. How come we haven't heard of them before?"<p>

SAM  
>"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one -"No Rest For The Wicked" -Ends with you going to hell."<p>

DEAN  
>"I reiterate. Freaking insane. Check out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"<p>

SAM  
>"Yeah."<p>

DEAN  
>"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."<p>

SAM  
>"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."<p>

DEAN  
>"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and - what's a 'slash fan'?"<p>

SAM  
>"As in... Sam-Slash-Dean. Together."<p>

DEAN  
>"Like, <em>together<em> together?"

SAM  
>"Yeah."<p>

DEAN  
>"They do know we're brothers, right?"<p>

SAM  
>"Doesn't seem to matter."<p>

DEAN  
>"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick."<p>

**A few hours later...**

Dean still couldn't believe it; someone has written a _series_ of books about their lives. How that could be even possible? No outsiders knew what they did for their living but this guy have somehow figured them out. Better than that; he's made some money out of it, too.

But what really surprised Dean was the actual fandom the series had. Yeah, it wasn't a big community, but hey, they have _fans_!

Though Dean had closed the computer in disgust after hearing about the slash fans they kinda interested him, too. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought when he opened the laptop again and surfed to the forum for the fans of Supernatural. _Thank God Sam's not here, he would never drop it if he found out I actually read this stuff._

The web site called Sinful Brothers (_oh you've got to be kidding me_) wasn't actually looking that bad. Dean read fans' comments and he snorted to few writers. _Oh they think they are so cleaver. Let's see how __**you**__ would hunt down a ware wolf if it's so easy._

At some point Dean found himself reading a conversation about fanfiction stories. _They just can't get enough, can they?_ Few fans had written stories and the others had reviewed them. Dean also read about Dean girls and Sam girls. _Girls who adore me I get but what the hell has Sam got anything to do with this topic? Well I'm sure the Sam girls have some kinda brain damages or they are just fugly and desperate. _

Suddenly something pretty disturbing word caught Dean's eyes: '_wincest'_. _What the hell kinda word is that?_ Then his eyes winded: _slash fans!_

Dean checked the motel room's door and tried to hear if Sam was coming back from the library already. Then he carefully clicked the link leading to the wincest web site as if the laptop would explode while loading _this_ kinda page. When nothing happened Dean took a deep breath and started to take a look at the stories.

They all seemed to follow pretty much same kinda story line. Almost in every one of them Sam and Dean had _feelings_ for each other and they never knew the other one was feeling the same way. Instead of that they (especially Dean) blamed themselves and thought they were evil or wrong. The storyline itself mostly went on like this: either Dean was coming from the bar (where he had gotten into a fight) or they had just finished off some bloody monster and were patching themselves up. At some point they ended up with having sex with each other (_okay, I just puked in my mouth_).

Dean was stunned and stared at the one particularly annoying and disturbing story he had just finished reading. For a _dedicated_ fan, as the _Deans4ever_ (let's just assume the writer was she, because dude…) termed herself, she knew _shit_ about them. Or hunting. _I mean, hasn't she read the books? Even in that damn series our lives were described much more realistic! _

_I have to set this right! Though I'm a made-up character for those people I can't just overlook this. I mean me having sex with my brother? Among those other goofy things like where the hell they come up with those stupid names for the stories. 'Heated Passion' Seriously?_

Full of determination Dean decided to write back to _Deans4ever_. Just when he laid his (_delicate_) fingers on the keypad the thought of '_what the hell am I doing'_ hit him, hard. There he sat in the (_dim and run-down_) motel room and waited (_hoped_) Sam to get here and stop (_kiss_) him.

_Oh my god. This shit is penetrating in my head and thoughts! _He took a deepest breath in his life. _Calm down Dean. It's just a freaking story! The writer doesn't know what she's talking about. Now start typing before Sammy gets back. .._

After the inner cheering speech Dean started writing:

_Dear (and I mean in a totally platonic way of dear) Deans4ever (cool nickname though), _

_You don't probably know me (or at least that's what your story indicates of) but I read your fanfiction story about the Winchester brothers. Girl, are you out of your freaking mind! (See, no 'fucking' like you fans like to write…) _

_First of all I don't fuck my brother! No, I don't have a need to kiss Sam during a fiery fight or when I'm occasionally hugging him. Read my lips: __**PEOPLE DO NOT FUCK THEIR SIBLINGS OR ANY FAMILY MEMBERS WHAT SO EVER**__, except one nutcase family in Hibbing, Minnesota. Though hunting people was more their thing but I think they might have screwed each other, too. _

_But even if I would have sex with a man I would never ever put my tongue in down THERE. I mean, there just are two holes that were never meant to connect, you know. Oh, and few other things: I don't cry during or after some hot sex (that's so Sammy, though) and my Dad and Bobby are definitely not together in any kinda way. My God, what's wrong with you people…_

_But anyway now when I cleared this one tiny-winy 'screwing my brother 'thing I think I can move on to another misunderstandings you seemed to have about our lives. Okay, let me ask you a question: what do __**you**__ know about hell hounds' bites, huh? Not much, I bet, but you sure seem to write about them like you would actually know how it feels like to be bitten by one of those bastards. Well let me tell you something: after patching up those wounds you aren't up to sex! With anyone. For at least in two weeks. _

_And speaking of banging. Where the hell you got the idea of me screwing around like a maniac? Oh, don't get me wrong; I would love to have sex all night long but, girl, have any idea how hard it is to hook up with chicks when Sam's brooding next to you? I mean it's difficult even for __**me**__ to look good when a giant next to you is talking about monsters and other crazy shit. _

_Okay, I'm done with the sex things now. The other thing you got wrong was that we don't actually think that much. Or let me put it this way: we really don't go through all that emotional stuff you seemed to love. Not even Sam is that much of an emo though he likes to share and care a lot. We don't have scary nightmares every night and we definitely don't scoot over next to each other at nights just to 'feel secure and loved'. I mean, yeah we hunt monsters and he have our problems but our emotional lives really aren't that complicated! _

_But you got some things right though; I love my brother and would do anything for him. I would even die for him. Hell, I've gone all the way to the great fiery pit for him! But you don't fully understand what I mean. Though I'll always try to protect him (hey, what are the big brothers for, right?) I would never let him to turn into something he's not. If you've read those books you would know I made him that promise or actually he made me do it…But I have no intensions to break that it even if it would kill me. _

_Well I hope this correction of mine helped you to understand that what you are writing isn't the way the things are. Or at least you've taken them to a whole new level of craze! But I guess you can have your wincest if it makes your life more worth living for. Just spare some from the chick-flicknes, alright? _

_D.W._

The moment Dean pressed the 'send' button Sam opened the motel room's door.

"Hey, you found anything?" Dean asked trying to sound casual. He could feel his heart skip a few beats; _damn that was close!_

"No, the library was a dead end. This guy hasn't published anything besides the 'Supernatural' series. And apparently this 'Carver Edlund' is a pseudonym." Sam tossed his jacket on his bed and sat opposite to Dean. "So did you discover anything? You look like you've done some serious pushups, man."

"Nah, I got nothing either." Dean closed the laptop. "I'm starving man. Let's get some lunch." Dean jolted up from the chair and snatched the Impala's keys.

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Dean didn't face his brother's gaze but tried to squirm his leather jacket on. Suddenly Sam burst laughing.

"Oh man, you've _got_ be kidding me! You went back to that forum and set things right, didn't you?" Sam held his stomach and tried to catch his breath. "You just couldn't let it go! Fearless Dean Winchester crying onto his little brother's shoulder."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean growled feeling his face turning read. He opened the door and snapped over his shoulder: "You coming or what?"

Sam wore a stupid wide grin on his face as he grabbed his jacket again. "Yeah yeah, just hold on."

As he passed Dean crossing parking lot he called out to his brother: "I love you too, jerk."

**The end.**


End file.
